


Something You Can Reach Out And Feel

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Locker Room, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: When Shinji goes missing during the 12th Angel attack Rei make an attempt to quell the redheads anger at his actions. After this goes wrong the two spend some time bonding before Asuka makes an unusual request of Rei.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvermoonlight_GJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoonlight_GJ/gifts).



“Stupid! Idiot! Shinji! It isn’t enough that he has to beat our scores so easily and then get all the praise for it, ‘Oh Shinji, you’re number one! Look at how much we all love and adore you!’, but then he has to go and do something as stupid as this!”

Asuka drove her fist into the locker as hard as she could. She instantly regretted the action as pain surged through her hand upon making contact with the cold steel surface. She glared at the locker as if challenging it, as if it was more than an inanimate object and had done such a thing on purpose and waited for the pain to subside. She resisted the urge to yell out in pain but slowly took her hand away making sure to make no indication that she was hurt.

As a final act of defiance she screamed out and kicked the door with her plugsuit clad foot, “IDIOT!”

She spun around and sat herself down continuing her ranting, “Of course you know exactly what will happen when he gets back. Misato will let him off the hook and we’ll hear all about poor unfortunate little Shinji. The fact that he disobeyed orders AND mocked us whilst doing so will be forgotten about. It’ll be poor Shinji and how he got trapped by the Angel!”

Asuka looked up to see Rei was sat on a bench opposite her, the girl had just returned from the shower and had a towel wrapped around herself. Her cold blue eyes were staring a hole through Asuka. Asuka caught her eye for a moment and felt a strange feeling surge through her, she shook it off, “And just what in the hell are you staring at Wondergirl?”

“I am just trying to understand what has made you so angry.” Rei responded, her voice hushed and betraying little, if any, emotion.

Asuka glared back at her, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Rei seemed to take a while to think, “Yes, I believe it is now.”

“Well then we’re in agreement aren’t we?” Asuka started to say as she rose and opened her locker, “Shinji is nothing more than an idiotic brat who needs to be taught a less-“

Asuka trailed off suddenly as she felt a strange warmth around her waist and the sensation of someone or something pressing itself up against her. She tilted her heard slightly at the not unpleasant sensation as she realized just what it was. A blush came to her cheeks as she looked down to see Rei’s arms had wrapped themselves around her, the feeling in her back soon realized to be Rei’s breasts.

She paused for a moment feeling a strange sort of comfort to Rei’s actions. It was a comfort she had not felt for quite some time, the warmth of someone holding her was something she had secretly longed for. It took her a moment to return to her senses.

“What the hell are you doing Wondergirl?”

Rei spoke again, her voice still hushed but Asuka detected a hint of apprehension in her words, “I am attempting to make you feel better. I have been told that such things can help.”

Asuka felt her temper rising and she span around quickly at the confirmation of what was happening. A naked Rei Ayanami was hugging her from behind. Asuka quickly shook herself free and gazed down at Rei, “I don’t need to be made to feel better by you of all people! Such things can help? Just what the hell are you? Some sort of robot pretending to be human! Get the hell off me!”

Without thinking Asuka shoved Rei forward continuing to yell out, “And to hug me like that, you… You’re a freak!”

Asuka looked on defiantly as Rei started to stumble backwards from the shove. He defiance soon turned to horror as Rei continued to stumble and her foot slipped on the now wet floor. Asuka’s eyes widened with horror at the realization of her mistake.

“Oh shit!” She yelped and started to dash forward before Rei could slip and injure herself severely on the ground. She reached out a hand to grab at Rei but it was too late as Rei screamed out and landed backside first on the floor.

Asuka groaned, _‘Stupid Shinji and now stupid Wondergirl! Why am I surrounded by these idiots, why do I have to suffer like this?’_

Asuka glanced down at Rei observing that Rei didn’t seem to be in too much physical pain. Rei was however looking down at the ground averting her eyes from Asuka’s gaze, a sadness had come across her face.

_‘Oh great, just what I needed, I made the prize pet cry.’_

Asuka knelt down besides Rei and heard the girl sniff. She was gripped by a morbid curiosity for a brief moment, wondering if Rei was indeed about to burst into tears. Up until now Asuka had thought of Rei as having very little, if any emotions at all and now it seemed that she was on the verge of tears.

“I… apologize, I did not mean to upset you further. I thought I was helping.” Rei muttered.

Asuka swallowed feeling a pang of guilt shoot through her stomach. Eventually she let out a sigh, “It’s… you didn’t upset me Wondergirl more… shocked me.”

She reached over and snatched a towel from the bench and draped it across Rei, she continued to speak as she did so, “I’m not really a ‘huggable person’ for one so that surprised me. Also people don’t tend to hug each other out of nowhere like that. Third…”

Asuka let out another sigh and smiled slightly, “People don’t normally hug each other when naked… except in… certain situations. So you just startled me I suppose, especially considering you’re the last person on this world who I’d expect to do something like that.”

“I see… does me being naked bother you?” Rei asked.

Asuka felt herself blush at Rei’s question and couldn’t help but take a look at Rei’s body wondering how to answer the question. She had up until now never had the opportunity to look at Rei’s body. She had had brief glances of it, after all the two of them shared a locker room and frequently took showers together but she had never really looked at Rei’s body, she had not had a reason to do so.

Now however she was taking a good look at Rei’s body. She compared aspects of it with her own, they were both about the same build. Rei’s skin obviously a shade paler than Asuka’s. Rei had larger breasts than Asuka did and Asuka took a slight peak downwards to see a patch of blue pubic hair. She felt her mouth go dry as she looked back up to catch Rei’s eye.

_‘What the hell is wrong with me, why am I looking at Wondergirls body like this.’_

She shook her head, “N-No… it just…”

Asuka rose to her feet and spun around, aware that her face was now glowing a bright red. Despite not being able to see her anymore the image of Rei’s naked body was now burnt into her mind. She was reliving ever glance she took, from Rei’s face down to her long slender legs.

She heard Rei slowly rise to her feet, “I am sorry I startled you.”

“Whatever.” Asuka muttered before slowly reaching around to remove her own plugsuit. She figured there was no point in wearing it anymore, it would be hours before they put together a plan to get Shinji so she may as well get changed.

“Are you worried about Ikari?” She heard Rei ask.

Asuka glanced up and stared a hole through the locked in front of her, “That idiot? No of course I am not worried! Why the hell would I be worried about the invincible Shinji?”

“Because Ikari is our friend?”

Asuka narrowed her eyes and sighed, “Yeah well… friend or not it doesn’t make him any less of an idiot does it? Shinji disobeyed orders and charged in there like a fool! If he had waited for us to arrive then he wouldn’t be in this mess!”

Asuka continued to remove her plugsuit and stepped out of it, immediately wrapping a towel around herself, “When that moron comes back he’s going to get what’s coming to him, if not from Misato then from me! I’m not letting this go!”

“You believe he will come back?” Rei asked hopefully as she sat herself down opposite Asuka once again. Asuka felt eyes go immediately to the sight of Rei’s breasts. Since taking a look at her earlier Asuka was finding it hard to not look at her. There was something suddenly so alluring about her, enough for her to feel heat throughout her body.

She shook off the feeling as best she could, “Of course he’ll come back! Akagi and Misato will come up with some sort of plan and me, being as amazing as I am, will rescue the idiot and defeat the Angel. Then he’ll get what’s coming to him, I think forcing him to make our lunches for a week or even take us out for dinner will be enough, what do you think?”

A hint of a smile cross Rei’s lips and Asuka immediately felt her heart flutter at the sight of it. She had not seen the girl smile before and for some reason it made her even more alluring, “I hope that is the case then. I will make an attempt to share your optimism.”

Asuka smirked, “So… you are worried about him then?”

Asuka watched Rei’s reaction to the question. She had always been intrigued as to the nature of the relationship between Shinji and Rei. The two of them seemed to get along fine but Asuka had always wondered if there was maybe more to it.

Rei nodded, “I am scared that he will not come back… I…”

Rei sniffed again and her head dropped and Asuka let out a sigh, “Crying over the idiot, now she gets all emotional.”

Asuka had intended to go in the shower by now but instead she wrapped the towel around herself and wandered over to the bench Rei was sat on and sat next to the girl, “He’ll be back, he’s an idiot and stupid so of course he’ll be back.”

Rei looked up and wiped a tear from her eye, “I don’t understand, what does Ikari’s intelligence have to do with him returning to us?”

Asuka laughed, “Because if he was smart he’d stay in there rather than have to face him. Come on Wondergirl, don’t be upset over him. Think instead about what we’re going to have him do for us when he gets back instead.”

“Is that… what you’re doing?”

“Well I’m not going to cry over the idiot and I’m not worried about him but yeah that’s what I’m thinking of. I guess I do consider him a friend and it would kinda suck in the apartment without him being around to cook.”

The room went silent as Asuka glanced down at her hand, the pain in it had subsided now but it had swollen a little bit.

“Is your hand okay?” She heard Rei asking.

Asuka hung her head down starting to feel a little embarrassed by her self-inflicted injury from her ranting earlier, “Yeah it’s fine, not hurting anymore at least.”

“Should you go and get it looked at?”

Asuka shook her head, “Nah, it’ll be fine. It’s my left hand anyway so not like I use it for anything.”

Asuka held her hand up and looked it over properly. As she did Rei suddenly reached out and gently grabbed it. She softly ran her thumbs over the swollen parts. Asuka felt the redness come back to her cheeks as Rei examined her hand.

“I don’t think anything is broken.”

“See I’m fine.”

The room fell into silence again and Asuka’s mind started to work overtime with strange thoughts about Rei. She suddenly started to become very aware of the fact that the two of them were naked save for the towels covering them but also their proximity. She also started to become aware of certain other feelings starting to take route in parts of her body. Feelings that she only tended to have when she was alone in her bed on an evening.

_‘God what the hell is wrong with me, why the hell am I feeling like this sat next to Wondergirl of all people. I shouldn’t be feeling this…’_

Despite her trying to get rid of those thoughts, stronger images started to form in her mind. A strange idea possessed her, one that she might regret but also one that she might regret not acting on. She was still young and it wasn’t like there was anyone here to stop them. They had hours to kill before they had to do anything so why not go for it.

Of course there was still the memory in her mind of what had happened with Shinji days prior to this. She frowned, she was not going to repeat that mistake. Kissing Shinji was not unpleasant, in fact it was nice but… it had not gone how she had planned.

“Hey Wondergirl…” Asuka started before wondering if this really was a good idea. She wondered if she could really risk something similar to the other night happening. She wondered if she could really risk Rei saying no, after all this wasn’t exactly a normal request. Finally she finished her sentence, “Do you want to kiss me?”

Rei looked up in confusion, “Huh?”

Asuka smiled, “You know… kissing, I’m assuming you haven’t tried it?”

Rei shook her head and Asuka smiled more seeing the blush come to Rei’s cheeks, “No… I haven’t.”

“Well… do you want to? It’s only us here, I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.” Asuka wondered how far she should push things. She didn’t want to risk doing what she had done to Shinji, using parents or guardians to tease Rei. Fortunately it did not seem like she would have to go that far. Rei nodded.

“I think I would.”

Asuka froze for a moment at the confirmation. A part of her mind was screaming at her to back away and escape, to laugh in Rei’s face and say it was all a joke. Yet that was being drowned out by the desire Asuka was feeling to actually get closer to Rei. She stood up and watched as Rei also did. As Rei stood the towel dropped to the floor allowing Asuka to get another look at Rei’s body.

Asuka let her own towel drop and moved closer to Rei, her heart was pounding her chest with anticipation of what was to come, “Are you ready?”

Rei nodded, “Yes.”

Asuka moved forward and closed her eyes, at the same time moving a hand behind Rei’s head and bringing it slowly towards her. Their lips met and Asuka immediately felt a wave, like electricity run through her. Both of their lips parted slightly allowing Asuka to get more adventurous. She slipped her tongue softly into Rei’s waiting mouth, probing gently at the other girls tongue.

Fortunately for Asuka, Rei seemed to be a quick learner also bringing her own tongue up and allowing it to dance with Asuka’s. As their kiss continued, Asuka started to feel a number of sensations in her body. She brought herself closer towards Rei and shuddered as her breasts made contact with Rei’s. Her erect nipples rubbing softly against Rei’s warm and pale skin.

She felt a stirring in her pussy as Rei’s hands came around her side and slowly ran themselves across Asuka’s hips. She had never imagined in a million years that she would be doing such a thing with Rei, nor did she imagine that Rei would be that good at it.

Their kiss continued, Asuka now bringing her hands up onto Rei’s hips and moving up along her side. She wanted to do more, and run her hands along Rei’s breasts and play with them. She wondered what it would be like to feel Rei’s hands on her own body. To feel Rei’s hands covering and playing with her nipples instead of her own, to feel Rei’s fingers inside her instead of her own.

_‘What is happening to me, I’m kissing Rei and fantasizing about her. I… shouldn’t be... but I want to…’_

Finally Asuka broke the kiss and looked deep into Rei’s eyes, all coherent thought was out of the window. She felt no urge to run out of the locker room and wash her mouth out. She felt no urge to get angry or scream and yell. Instead all she felt was the urge to do it again but this time have more.

Rei’s cheeks were now a deep red and Asuka glanced down to see Rei’s nippled were as erect as her own. She wondered if Rei was as wet as she was.

“Soryu…”

Asuka stepped closer to Rei and stared into her eyes, “Call me Asuka…”

“Asuka…” Rei corrected herself, “I… I feel strange…”

Asuka nodded and smirked, “Do you want to go further?”

Rei looked away somewhat embarassed, “I… would like to but have not done such a thing before. I do not know how…”

Still grinning Asuka got closer to Rei, “Well you picked up kissing pretty quickly, I’m sure you can manage this too. You know what you do to yourself right?”

Rei shook her head, “I do not.”

“You mean you haven’t… touched yourself?”

Rei shook her head, “I have not had a need or desire to. I have never felt this way until… now.”

Asuka felt a little surge of pride rush through her at Rei’s words but she quickly came back down to Earth. She let out a laugh, “Well… I’ll show you what to do and you just copy me alright Wondergirl.”

Rei nodded and within moments Asuka had her lips pressed up against her once again. This time Asuka’s hands got more adventurous, she rested her injured hand on Rei’s hips but quickly got to work using the other hand to play with Rei’s breasts. She cupped them and ran a teasing thumb across Rei’s erect nipples.

She felt herself smile as the action drew a gasp from Rei and this time took her thumb and forefinger and pinched the nipple gently. Instead of a gasp she got a moan from Rei, “Ah…”

Asuka pulled away again and looked around the room grabbing the two dropped towels and arranged them flatly on the floor. She motioned towards the door, “Go and make sure that’s locked.”

Rei obliged and ensured the door to the locker room was locked, she very quickly made her way back to Asuka who had set herself down on the towels. Rei lay down next to her and they resumed their kissing and exploration of each other’s bodies.

Asuka let out a soft moan as Rei’s hands moved to her own breasts mimicking the movements that Asuka had performed on her earlier, “Mmm… Rei.”

Asuka now started to move her hand down along Rei’s body until it finally landed on the small and soft patch of blue pubic hair around Rei’s pussy. Her fingers moved downwards and she was surprised to feel just how wet Rei was. Rei’s body shuddered and she let out another moan as Asuka’s middle finger came to a stop just at Rei’s opening.

Asuka broke the kiss again and looked into Rei’s eyes noticing that now Rei’s breaths were heavy and her forehead was covered in sweat, “Can I?”

Rei nodded, “Yes.”

That was all the prompting Asuka needed as she slid her finger inside of Rei’s waiting pussy. Rei let out a louder moan as Asuka’s finger went inside and curled around. The sensation was unlike anything Rei had felt before, little sparks shot through her body as she got used to the sensation of Asuka’s finger being there.

Asuka didn’t move her finger for a moment, allowing Rei to get used to this new sensation but also enjoying the feeling of Rei’s pussy around her finger. As she waited Rei reached her own hand across and again mimicked Asuka’s movements from before. Rei’s hand was trembling as it came to rest on Asuka.

Rei paused seeming to look at Asuka for some form of confirmation, finally Asuka nodded, “Go on… put it in.”

“Ah…” Asuka moaned out as Rei’s finger traced its way up along Asuka’s pussy and then slid inside with ease.

“Mmm…”

Asuka was fairly used to the sensation of her own fingers inside herself from her numerous times spent masturbating but feeling someone else’s fingers there was so different. The trembling of Rei’s hands providing an amount of vibration increasing the pleasure. Finally Asuka started to move her own hand, taking her finger slowly out of Rei and then back in.

“Ahh…” Rei called out, “Asuka… it feels good.”

“Mm…” Asuka moaned back as Rei’s fingers starting moving inside of her too, slowing sliding in and out of her. In response Asuka starting moving a bit more quickly inside of Rei, her finger sliding in and curling itself around inside of Rei.

“Ah…”

Asuka couldn’t supress her own grin at the sound of Rei’s moans. She started to pump her fingers in and out of Rei as Rei also mimicked the motion. Soon the room was full of the sounds of the two of them moaning. Each of them lying on the ground, their fingers busy with each other. Suddenly Rei moved her hand slightly, and started to change the way she pumped her finger in and out of Asuka.

Asuka moaned out loudly as a familiar feeling started to build inside of her. Rei shifted her body to be above Asuka’s and looked deeply into Asuka’s eyes as she continued working her fingers inside Asuka’s wet pussy.

“Ahh Rei… you…”

Rei listened carefully to Asuka’s moans and took notice of the way the red heads body twitched with each movement of her hand. She was trying to work out the best way to make Asuka feel good, taking notice of each little reaction and spasm from her.

She looked at Asuka’s face and down along her body. Her nipples were erect, her face was red and sweat was dripping down her body. Her legs twitching and her body shaking with each movement of Rei’s hand.

“Mmm… Rei I’m gonna….”

Asuka could feel the sensations building up inside of her. It was so different to when she had ever done it to herself. She reached out with her hand grabbing Rei around the back of the neck and forcing her mouth downwards where the two started to kiss once more.

“Mmmm” Asuka moaned into Rei’s mouth as Rei pulled away and smiled down at Asuka.

“I’M GONNA… GONNA…. I’M CUMMING…”

Asuka screamed out as pleasure took hold of her.  She felt her back arch up off of the ground, her legs continued to spasm as her pussy clamped down around Rei’s fingers still working themselves inside of her.

“AHH…” She continued to moan as she rode the wave of her orgasm, Rei keeping her fingers firmly in place enhancing the sensations Asuka was feeling. Finally after what was at least a minute the feeling started to subside. Asuka slowly started to come down from her high. She looked up at Rei who was still smiling.

_‘I can’t believe…. I can’t believe Wondergirl made me cum first! I’m not having this, you might have made me cum first but I’m going to make yours unforgettable!’_

Asuka reached up and grabbed the back of Rei’s head again and forced her into another kiss. She resisted the urge to scream out in pleasure but allowed her body another shudder as Rei’s finger finally slipped out of her.

Asuka wasted no time in shoving her tongue deep inside of Rei’s mouth but as the two of them kissed Asuka took hold of Rei’s shoulders and forced the girl onto her back. She broke the kiss and slowly started to kiss downwards down Rei’s body towards her target. When she came to the patch of blue pubic hair she smiled as she saw the effects that their activities had had on Rei.

“W-What are you doing?” Rei asked.

Asuka looked up to see Rei was blushing as she spoke, she grinned at her, “I’m going to pay you back for what you just did for me. Enjoy this Wondergirl.”

Asuka took her eyes off of Rei’s face and put them straight back onto Rei’s pussy. It looked remarkably inviting and Asuka slowly put out her tongue and licked. As she did she felt Rei’s legs shudder and smiled.

“You like that?” She asked teasingly.

“Y-Yes… can you please do it again?” Rei requested, her voice soft but the desire evident.

Asuka obliged the request but instead of just licking she took her tongue and inserted it as far as she could into Rei’s pussy. She took the opportunity to lick up as much of the wetness that was there as she could before pulling her tongue away. The taste was not as unpleasant as she had expected, unusual at first but something she could get used to, especially if Rei continued to make the noises that she was making.

Asuka slowly pushed her tongue inside again and drew it out, there was no pause this time as she continued to work her tongue on Rei. Sometimes moving it in and out and sometimes running it all around. With each movement she listened out for Rei’s moans and felt the twitches of Rei’s body.

“Ah… A-Asuka…” Rei called out.

Asuka sped up the rate at which she moved her tongue, lapping up all of Rei’s wetness that she could. Suddenly she took her hand and reach out for Rei’s wrist. She grabbed it and placed it on top of her head and pushed down slightly. Rei soon got the message and ran her hands through Asuka’s hair but also forcing the girls head down into Rei’s crotch.

“Mm…” Asuka moaned into Rei’s pussy as she enjoyed the squirming and sounds coming from Rei.

“Ahh… I feel….” Rei moaned out as Asuka continued her work. She could sense Rei’s orgasm was approaching and now worked her tongue in deeper to Rei making sure to press up against Rei as much as she was able to. Rei’s hips started to shake and buck slightly as the pleasure started to build.

“Ah… Ahhhh…” Rei’s moans continued as she felt Asuka’s tongue inside of her. She felt the feelings starting to converge within her body, as if she was on the edge of something and about to be pushed over. Finally Asuka’s tongue ran over something and pressed up firmly against it. Rei could take no more, she screamed out as something exploded within her.

“AHHHHH” Her back arched up as she came hard, Asuka did as best a job as she could to make the movement of Rei’s hips and keep her tongue in place and moving to try and ensure Rei’s orgasm lasted as long as it could.

Satisfied that her work was done she slowly climbed out from between Rei’s legs and shot the girl a confident grin before climbing up beside her and wrapping her arm across her body. Neither of them spoke as they just lay there looking into one another’s eyes, their chests moving up and down rapidly with how out of breath they were.

Finally Rei broke the silence, “I… I have never felt anything like that before…”

Asuka simply smiled, “Mm… we should do it again sometime. I feel like I could get used to it.”

“Yes… I would very much like to do this again.”


End file.
